Tea Party !
by Sylosse
Summary: Deux ans après la mort du père Fujimoto, les exorcistes découvrent la Tea Party que Satan organise pour lui et ses fils. Et cette fois-ci, ils comptent bien arrêter les démons une bonne fois pour toute. Mais... attendez ! Que fait Rin ici ? Et du côté des démons !


**_Comment commence-t-on à écrire des fanfictions ? Mmh... je pense que c'est quand on en lit ! Bonne réponse ! Alors, comme toutes les autres, je pense que c'est en lisant beaucoup trop de fanfictions sur le sujet que j'ai eu cette idée ! (je crois que je commence à avoir beaucoup de fanfictions avec des personnages qui changent de camp...) Et cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors autant la lancer ! Même si la mise à jour est lente... Il y aura juste 4 chapitres ! Dont le premier est là et les trois autres dans la tête ^-^'_**

**_Disclaimers : Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato et non à moi. En revanche, l'histoire et les deux trois OC qui se baladent sont à moi !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La Tea Party commence !

Rin souffla bruyamment tout en se frottant les mains, cherchant un tant soit peu de chaleur. Voyant que cela se révélait inutile, il finit par les ranger dans les poches de son manteau. Néanmoins, même avec une double couche, le froid arrivait quand même à s'infiltrer, mordant chaque parcelle de son corps en plus de celles laisser à découvert. Un frisson le parcourut. C'était la même chose à chaque fois que la région se recouvrait d'un long manteau blanc, il avait froid et il détestait le froid. Heureusement, il lui fallut seulement quelques secondes avant qu'une vague de chaleur ne le traverse. Désormais qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux ses pouvoirs, il pouvait se servir plus facilement de ses flammes comme pour se réchauffer.

Sans accorder un regard en direction de l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, le jeune démon s'engagea dans la ville. La neige craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Il ne se soucia pas des regards que lui lançaient les gens dans la rue, comme si ce n'était pas courant à une personne de posséder des oreilles pointues, des canines plus longues que la moyenne et de se balader avec un sabre dans un sac.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que remontait la mort du père Fujimoto et beaucoup d'événements s'étaient écoulés depuis le temps en commençant par son identité de fils de Satan.

Suite à l'attaque d'Amaimon sur la classe, il a été dans l'obligation de révéler ses pouvoirs au reste de ses camarades pour pouvoir les protéger. Et ce qui en découlait n'était pas des plus joyeux pour le jeune démon. D'abord juger comme l'enfant du pire ennemi des exorcistes, les Grigori finirent par l'accepter, mais seulement comme l'arme pouvant détruire leur adversaire. Rien de plus. Il semblerait que personne ne voyait la part d'humanité que possédait Rin derrière son aspect démoniaque. Tous les exorcistes le traitaient comme un simple objet et non comme quelqu'un de sensible dont le cœur menaçait de se briser. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné les uns après les autres en raison de son statut de fils de Satan. Même son frère, Yukio, ne faisait rien pour le réconforter.

Ryuji ne l'interpellait plus pour engager une dispute et tournait simplement la tête quand il l'apercevait. Comparer à ses camarades, il était le plus assidu dans les études et actuellement, passait le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les livres. Il recherchait quelque chose. Une chose qui s'appelait le verset fatal aux enfants de Satan.

Konekomaru aidait son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour sa part, il avait tout simplement peur de Rin. Dès qu'il le croisait, il suffisait d'une demi-seconde pour qu'il ait pris la fuite.

Renzo les suivait. Mais de temps en temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards tristes envers le jeune démon. Toutefois, il ne faisait rien pour le délivrer de la solitude. Il se contentait d'être un simple spectateur devant ses malheurs.

Shiemi ne lui accordait même plus un regard. Désormais, elle ne fixait plus que Yukio dont l'amour pour ce dernier crevait les yeux de tout le monde. Pour elle, Rin n'existait plus. Tout tournait autour du frère jumeau, l'humain.

Izumo le regardait très rarement et d'un œil critique. Elle émettait de temps en temps un commentait sur le jeune démon, mais toujours par rapport à ses blessures de plus en plus graves. Sinon, elle ne le défendait jamais, préférant rigoler avec Shiemi – dont elle s'était bien rapprochée – des derniers ragots exorcistes.

Pour ce qui était de Shura, celle-ci n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez après l'incident, devant assurer la sécurité des Grigori en compagnie d'Angel.

Du côté des exorcistes de l'académie, de passage ou non, novices ou professionnels, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau passe-temps des plus distrayants. Ils s'amusaient à humilier et torturer Rin à l'aide de nombreux produits néfastes pour lui. Récemment, ils avaient eu la charmante idée de lui verser de l'eau bénite sur les bras. Autant dire que le fils de Satan a été à deux doigts de perdre ses membres et d'autres parties de son corps.

Cependant, même avec ces violences quotidiennes, aucun des morceaux de sa chaire ne furent plus toucher que son cœur. Déjà que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien suite à la mort de son père adoptif, il fut littéralement réduit en pièce suite à ces gestes de rejets. Personne ne voulait de lui. Où qu'il aille, tout le monde le renvoyait. Cela le conduit lentement mais surement vers une dépression suicidaire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des démons de se suicider. Cependant, un avec une part d'humanité pouvait accomplir cet acte. Et il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que ses poignets soient recouverts de cicatrices plus ou moins fraîches.

Mais tout le monde s'en moquait dont son frère. Ce dernier, bien qu'il ait été le dernier à le laisser tomber, ne se souciait plus du tout de lui. Et surtout, faisait tout pour l'éviter au maximum, au point d'avoir été transférer dans un autre bâtiment. Désormais, Yukio ne lui jetait plus que des regards noirs à chaque fois que les jumeaux se croisaient et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole sauf pour le réprimander en cours. « Cela aurait été mieux que tu ne découvres jamais ton héritage de _démon_ » et sur ces mots était parti en laissant Rin tout seul. Lui aussi se contentait d'observer ses tortures, mais maintenant, il préférait passer à côté sans lui accorder la moindre attention. En plus, il conseillait certains ouvrages à Ryuji et Konekomaru pour trouver le fameux verset fatal, achevant le cœur du fils de Satan brisé.

A partir de ce jour, Rin vécut des mois qui lui semblaient des années. Les insultes que lui portaient les exorcistes n'étaient plus que des murmures lointains sous cette multitude de coups. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Et plutôt de manière rapide comme cela il n'apporterait plus autant de soucis.

Ses poings s'étaient abaissés et sa défense disparue. Pourquoi devrait-il opposé la moindre résistance à ses brimades qui arrivaient de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'était qu'un simple démon pour les hommes et les femmes en face de lui.

Le monde l'avait abandonné.

Il avait abandonné sa vie.

Et à cela, personne ne s'en souciait.

Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un remarqua ses tortures. Quelqu'un accorda un regard à ses blessures. Et pour Rin, il s'agissait de la dernière personne qui s'inquiéterait pour lui. Amaimon, le roi de la terre, mais aussi son grand-frère découvrit ce qu'il se passait.

Un soir, alors que le jeune fils de Satan se soignait sur le toit de son dortoir, Amaimon vint à sa rencontre. Au départ pour avoir sa revanche, il fallut tout son courage à Rin pour lui expliquer ses traitements quotidiens. Le nouveau venu entra dans une telle rage que son petit frère dut user de ses flammes pour le calmer.

Toutefois, à son étonnement, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Méphisto. Ce dernier fut choqué en voyant ses petits frères mais encore plus quand Amaimon lui raconta ce que le plus jeune subissait tous les jours. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait devant eux, le directeur de la Croix-Vraie se mit en colère. Un événement très rarement connaissant le personnage. Les seuls qui pouvaient affirmer l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état reposaient maintenant au fin fond d'une tombe quel que soit le monde.

Alors, à cet instant précis, Méphisto fit quelque chose qui l'aurait rebouté en temps normal, seulement, pas à cet instant précis. Aller voir Satan. Néanmoins, seule la rage guidait ses pas dans la Géhenne où d'ailleurs Rin a été surpris par l'ambiance. Rien ne ressemblait à ce que les exorcistes lui avaient décrit. Il y régnait même un air de fête. A l'inverse que les habitants étaient des démons. Il se serait bien arrêté pour contempler la ville à ces pieds si son frère ne l'avait pas traîné avec autant d'insistance dans la salle du trône, surprenant au passage un bon nombre de serviteurs et de nobles présents.

Et c'était comme cela que Rin se retrouva devant son géniteur, Satan. Les retrouvailles entre père et fils ne se firent pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur (à coup d'épée et de flammes bleues). Le seigneur a simplement écouté ce que Samael avait à lui dire. Son visage afficha une microseconde de la surprise avant de s'assombrir progressivement sur les tortures subies par son plus jeune fils. D'autres de ses enfants se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce et le choc se lisait sur tout leur corps.

Suite à cela, Satan ordonna sur des guérisseurs se chargent des blessures de Rin avant de lui trouver une chambre. Il n'allait pas encore retourner à Assiah sans avoir une petite discussion avec son paternel en privé. Et surtout pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

A son plus grand étonnement, il passa une agréable nuit et pour la première fois depuis des mois, dormit dans avoir peur d'une attaque de la part des exorcistes pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Le lendemain, ce furent ses frères au complet qui virent le chercher dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait. Tous présents. De Lucifer à Amaimon. Même Méphisto était resté. Sa haine pour leur père était minime par rapport à la santé du plus jeune.

Une dispute plus tard, deux trois flammes et une discussion et Rin s'entendaient avec les membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Comparer à ses « amis », les démons ne le jugeaient pas ou ne cherchaient pas à ce qu'il soit une autre personne qu'il n'était pas. Ils l'appréciaient comme il était et non avec des artifices supplémentaires. Plus besoin de mentir aux autres et à soi.

Il fallut tout son courage, une tape dans le dos de ses frères pour aller se confronter à son véritable père. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne nuit et si ses blessures allaient mieux. Chose qui surpris le jeune. Personne ne s'était autant inquiéter pour lui depuis des mois. Satan semblait inquiet. Quelque chose qu'il ne montrait jamais et surtout pas à ses ennemis. Cependant, devant son fils blessé et brisé, son vrai visage derrière sa malice et ses rires ressortait.

La conversation entre les deux se passa plutôt bien comparer à ce que c'était imaginé le jeune démon. Satan lui expliqua que, dans la Géhenne, il ne serait plus jamais mal traité et tout lui sera donner. Il lui offrit aussi de l'aide pour maîtriser ses flammes. Après tout, personne ne lui a jamais appris à s'en servir – sauf Shura – et tous lui avaient même conseillé (« ordonné ») de ne pas les utiliser.

Rin y vit une occasion des plus intéressantes. Seulement, accepter revenait à appartenir à pour toujours à Satan et renier tout ce en quoi s'était battu le père Fujimoto. En plus de trahir tous les exorcistes et Yukio, chose qui ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Hésitant, il voulut une journée de répit pour réfléchir. Un bon point : il n'avait pas refusé.

Son géniteur n'y vit pas de mal et le ramena à Assiah tout en évitant ses enfants. Il savait mieux que personne que ceux-ci pouvaient être insupportables quand ils s'y mettaient.

De retour dans sa chambre, Rin passa une bonne heure à se triturer le cerveau sur l'offre et les avantages que lui donnaient le seigneur des démons. Il ne fallait qu'une chose en contrepartie : qu'il rejoigne le camp ennemi.

Étouffant dans cette petite pièce et avec un Kuro qui ne l'aidait pas, il se promena un long moment avant de tomber sur le cimetière où reposait son père adoptif. Quelques minutes devant sa tombe lui suffirent pour qu'il ait fait son choix. Si les exorcistes et même son jumeau ne voulaient pas de lui, cela ne les dérangerait pas qu'il rejoigne les démons, surtout s'il était accepté comme il était et non comme une arme.

Et ce qu'il fit de retour à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie fut de retrouver Méphisto dans ses appartements – revenu en même temps que lui de la Géhenne – où Satan avait élu domicile le temps que Rin prenne sa décision. En arrivant, il fut surpris par la quantité de rose avant de trouver une bonne occasion de se moquer de son deuxième fils. A la vue du regard du plus jeune, les lèvres du seigneur s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire.

-Il semblerait que tu ais fait ton choix.

-Oui.

Inspirant un grand coup, Rin prononça les mots qui allaient à tout jamais sceller son destin.

-Laissez-moi vous rejoindre, père.

Ces dires renforcèrent le sourire de Satan et fit exploser de joie Méphisto. Enfin ! Le plus jeune fils les rejoignait après quinze ans d'attente ! Autant dire que la nouvelle avait fait rapidement le tour de la Géhenne. Le neuvième prince prenait enfin sa place parmi les siens. Suite à l'annonce, la fête en son honneur dura une semaine complète. Durant ces sept jours, Rin apprit à mieux connaître sa nouvelle famille et se sentit tout de suite proche d'eux comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Même son père était plus sympathique qu'il en avait l'air. Comme quoi, les premières impressions étaient trompeuses. Les démons ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à quand il les combattait aux côtés des exorcistes. Bien qu'il en ait de toutes sortes, bons ou méchants, aimables ou détestables, chacun avait quelque chose à apprendre à ce nouveau prince. Quelques-uns ne se génèrent pas pour lui faire des blagues, chose qui ne le dérangea pas. Il en retourna même certaines contre leurs utilisateurs. De quoi provoquer des éclats de rire.

Et voilà, deux ans plus tard, Rin était toujours à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, subissait régulièrement des tortures, se faisait ignorer par ses amis et son jumeau, mais il avait trouvé sa vraie place. Auprès des démons. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci harcelèrent les exorcistes souvent quand ils avaient appris pour les maltraitances de leur prince. Personne ne le touche hormis les démons. Et le jeune ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant ce que ses anciens camarades récoltaient.

Grâce à son père, il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux ses flammes, n'avait plus peur d'ôter la vie d'humain et son cœur a enfin été réparer. Ses frères, les démons les plus puissants de la Géhenne, avaient ramassé chaque morceau et les avaient recollés ensemble. Rien, pas même les insultes ou les rejets de Yukio ne pourront de nouveau le réduire en pièce. Désormais, il avait une vraie famille.

Et comme toute famille qui se respectait, celle-ci avait quelques habitudes disons… particulières. En plus de se réunir toutes les deux semaines pour un entraînement quotidien, Satan tenait à passer du temps avec ses enfants sans se battre. De ce fait, une fois tous les deux mois, avait lieu la traditionnelle Tea Party. Une fois à Assiah puis la Géhenne. Et cette fois-ci, Assiah était le lieu de rendez-vous. Maintenant dans la famille, Rin devait s'y plier. De toute façon, tout le monde avait l'obligation d'y participer. Même ceux qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement leur père.

C'était pour cela qu'en ce jour de neige, épée au dos, l'académie de la Croix-Vraie derrière lui, il se rendait à l'endroit fixer par le seigneur des démons. Samael et Amaimon étaient partis avant lui, en raison d'une petite discussion entre le roi de l'espace et du temps et celui de la lumière, Lucifer. Des affaires d'Illuminati il semblerait. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas attendu ou du moins, il n'avait pas daigné être emmené par son grand-frère. La dernière fois, il se retrouvait la tête à l'envers, perché à cinquante mètres d'altitude. Dorénavant, il passait son tour quand le directeur lui demandait s'il voulait le transporter. Il préférait s'y rendre à pied. Plus pratique et plus rassurant pour lui.

En ce jour, la fameuse Tea Party se tenait dans ce qui semblait un bâtiment abandonné. Il y avait meilleur choix comme il y avait pire. Et sur ce point, Rin effaça les souvenirs qui revenaient sur un emplacement qu'avait proposé Astaroth il y a un an. Une déchèterie. Pas des plus glorieux pour la principale famille démoniaque. A l'avenir : ne plus jamais demander au roi de la pourriture de trouver un lieu pour la Tea Party. Même si Satan ne s'était pas arrêté de rigoler durant toute la réunion en voyant la tête de ses enfants sauf un.

Sinon, tous ses autres frères essayaient de proposer des lieux « normaux ». Même si un parc d'attraction (Samael), un champ de bataille (Iblis), un insectarium démoniaque (Beelzebub), le lieu d'un tremblement de terre (Amaimon), des catacombes (Azazel) et des marécages (Egyen) ne seraient pas ce qui étaient appelés « normaux » … au point que Rin ne voulait même pas savoir qui avait eu l'idée de ce mois-ci.

Passer quelques instants à contempler la bâtisse qui penchait ostensiblement sur le côté, le plus jeune fils s'engagea à l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas besoin deux pas qu'une vague de chaleur l'accueillit en plus d'une lumière qui fit plisser ses yeux bleus. Une demi-seconde plus tard, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, révélant ses canines plus longues que d'ordinaires.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa le jeune démon.

Toutes les personnes présentes relevèrent la tête au son de sa voix. La plupart émirent un sourire tandis que l'un d'entre eux continua de n'afficher aucune émotion.

Si l'intérieur avait la qualification de délabré, pour l'intérieur somptueux ou magnifique lui convenait mieux. Accroché au plafond – celui-ci culminant à plus de trois mètres de hauteur – un splendide lustre éclairait la pièce de la taille de deux salles de classe à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie. Au sol, un remarquable parquet, venant sans doute d'être lustré où aucune poussière n'était visible. Quatre murs richement décorer d'un papier peint seulement trouvable à la Géhenne. Il semblait que la structure n'existait pas – hormis une porte qui faisait tâche dans le paysage – et seul régnait un merveilleux champ de diverses fleurs et plantes accompagnés d'un ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé, violet. Un panorama tout à fait normal dans la dimension des démons et qui émerveillait toujours autant Rin. Et au centre de tout cela, une grande table où reposaient diverses sucreries. Même le nouveau venu dut reconnaître qu'elles lui ouvraient l'appétit tout comme la délicieuse odeur de thé. Autour, dix chaises dont neuf étaient déjà occupées.

-Si j'avais su que tu arriverais en retard, je t'aurais emmené mon cher Rin, s'exclama celui avec un grand chapeau haut de forme de l'autre côté de la table.

-Non, sans façon, la dernière fois tu nous as fait atterrir à cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol alors non merci. Je préfère encore venir à pied.

-Mais euh ! Ronchonna-t-il.

-Samael, laisse ton frère arriver et Amaimon, peux-tu arrêter de fixer avec autant d'insistance le paquet de bonbon en face de toi ? Tu vas bientôt l'ouvrir maintenant que nous sommes au complet, le gronda une voix inhumaine.

-Mais j'ai faim moi, se plaignit le septième en relevant les yeux.

Tout en écoutant la discussion, le plus jeune prit place tout en continuant de sourire. Son manteau poser sur le dossier de sa chaise révéla une chemise blanche surmonter d'une veste bleu foncé. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas de simples habits ordinaires. Confectionner sur-mesure à la Géhenne par des démons araignées, ils affichaient clairement le rang de leur propriétaire par des décorations dorer et un mini sabre sur la poitrine, symbole du neuvième fils.

Ce n'était que dans ces genres de moment qu'il pouvait réellement se détendre. Même si sa famille se trouvait être assez spéciale, il avait appris à les apprécier comme ils étaient et non sans les préjugés qu'il entendait sur eux.

D'ailleurs, quelques rires discrets s'échappèrent prouvant qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation amusante. Prenant place à gauche de l'être à la voix inhumaine, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour que celle-ci reprenne.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de commencer la Tea Party, déclara Satan.

-Oui père.

Une minute plus tard, les bavardages et les éclats de rire régnèrent dans la pièce. A ce moment précis, Rin ne souhaita pour rien au monde être autre part tandis qu'il souriait à son géniteur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, Yukio, le frère jumeau, l'humain, releva la tête en entendant son nom.

-Que ce passe-t-il Konekomaru ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Sensei, le paladin est prêt. Nous allons pouvoir y aller, lui expliqua son élève.

-Très bien. Que tout le monde se prépare ! L'attaque sur Satan et ses enfants ne va pas tarder à débuter ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix puissante à tous les exorcistes présents autour de lui.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début ! Je sais ! J'ai une vision assez particulière du manga, mais je trouve que mettre Rin du côté des démons est une idée géniale ! Il est tellement plus stylé comme ça !_**

**_Ah ! Si je n'ai pas mis les descriptions de Satan ou de ses fils, c'est normal ! Elles viendront dans le chapitre suivant ! Alors n'hésitez pas à suivre, à favoriser et même à me faire une critique ! Je suis preneuse !_**

**_Alors, sur ces belles paroles, je vous dis à bientôt mes chers petits bonbons !_**


End file.
